


Fourteen Hours 情迷十四时

by Diannaisafreeelf



Series: Four Nights 情定四夕 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Fight, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Office Party, domestic angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>办公室派对与争吵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Hours 情迷十四时

**Author's Note:**

Erik的办公室电话响了。他瞥了一眼打来的号码。是人力资源部某个人打来的，多半是要为了他已经拖了一个星期的（以他自己热情的方式）给Angel的工作表现报告而纠缠，他按下了忽略键然后继续打字。他的死线迫在眉睫，现在压力真的很大。如果让他这时候和任何人说话，结局就是至少有一个人会哭着离开，而那个人不会是他。

他听到Angel在他的办公室外吹出了响亮的挑逗性的口哨。

“你真是赏心悦目，”她说，“是不是有人为办公室里那位不善交谈先生打了个电话，紧急求助了一剂讨人喜欢的良药？”

Erik听到了Charles温暖的笑声，心跳猛地加快。他停下手头的活抬起头，看到带着笑容的Charles出现在他的办公室门口，抱着门框。

“叩叩，”他说，“你有时间接待客人吗？”

Erik没有，他真的没有，但他还是说：“有。你来这干嘛？”

“你把这个落在家里了。”Charles说着拿出了Erik的手机。他眨了眨眼检查了自己的口袋，尽管手机不会在那里的证据明显在他眼前，在他丈夫有力而可靠的手中。他一心投入在工作中，完全没有注意到早上出门的时候没带手机。“通常情况下我不会在你工作的时候来打扰你，可我担心如果你有急事而手机又不在身边的话……”

“的确，谢谢你。”Erik说着站了起来。

Charles溜进办公室并关上了身后的门。他缓缓走向Erik，手机在两只手指间晃悠着，同时将Erik空空荡荡且没什么个人特色的办公室尽收眼底。

“所以这就是你不和我在一起时整天呆的地方。”他带着微笑嘟起了嘴，终于停在了Erik身前。他把手机递了过去，然后踮起脚尖缓慢而冗长地吻上了Erik。

“嗨。”在他们分开时他喘着气说。

“嗨。”Erik说，看上去他有些神魂颠倒了。

Charles蹭了蹭Erik的鼻子，笑着给了他一个爱斯基摩吻：“我喜欢看你待在这里。现在我能在我工作并且想你的时候有一个更完整的对你的描绘了。”

“嗯。”Erik说。他已经失去了继续思考的能力，因为Charles拉住了他的领带，并且开始对他上下其手。

“我们下次应该一起在这里吃一次便当。”他沉思自语着放下了脚跟，“会很有趣吧？”

“嗯。”Erik又说，现在他正盯着他鼻子上的那些小雀斑。

Charles收紧了手中的力度，拽着Erik的领带把他又拉入了一个吻。

“回去工作吧。”在他们唇齿分离后他说。

去他妈的工作，Erik人生中头一次想这么说，但Charles已经放开了他并且后退了一步，而他迫在眉睫的死线再次警醒了他。

他干咳了两声，试着调整好自己的思绪：“谢谢你帮我把手机拿过来。”

“随时效劳。”Charles说。他整了整Erik的领带，然后用手从脖子向下到肚脐将它捋平，让Erik能重新见人。

Erik一只手搭在他腰上把他送到了门口。他打开门，发现他的一群同事们正斜靠这把耳朵贴在门上。在他的瞪视下他们像惊弓之鸟般四处散了开来。

“早告诉你们了他不会在办公室里来一发的。”Angel从她办公桌那儿说，她双手抱胸，笑得狡黠。

Charles给了Erik一个富于暗示的眼神，但他知道对Erik来说他的专业表现有多重要，所以他也没有再说什么。“你最近怎么样，Angel？有机会我们应该喊上你来我们家吃饭。”

Erik和Angel看上去都因为这幅景象感到害怕。

“无意冒犯，Charles，但我宁愿吞玻璃。”她说。

他大笑了起来：“没事。”

“并且我最近挺好的，谢谢关心。”她说着意有所指地看了眼Erik。

他无视了她。

“我送你出去。”他对Charles说。

在他们迈步之前，Betsy飞入了他们的视线。

“啊，嘿Charles。”她吓了一大跳，“见到你真是太高兴了！”然后她对Erik和Angel说：“快和大家一起到会议室去。今天是Lucas的生日，我们准备给他一个惊喜。”

“听起来你下午安排很满，亲爱的。”Charles评价道，他倾身向前在他脸颊上印下一吻，“我就不打扰你了。”

“不，等等。”Betsy说，她的脸上慢慢展露出了一个邪恶的笑容，“天哪，你完全应该和我们一起！我们有足够多的蛋糕还有其它的东西，再说了每个人都很喜欢你。”

Charles满心期待地看着Erik。

“好吧。”Erik叹了口气说。如果他不能完成任何工作的话，至少在他浪费的这段时间里有Charles陪在身边。

他靠着墙，双手交叉在胸前，而Charles则在他旁边高兴地和大家聊着天，直到他们都突然安静下来准备给被告知要去房间里拿几张设计图的Lucas一个惊喜。

“生日快乐！”除了Erik以外的所有人在Lucas进门时大叫道。

“嗷，太棒啦！”他抬起手臂笑了起来，“我正期待着今天我能吃上蛋糕呢！”

同事们都笑出了声，Betsy则开始切并分配起了会议桌上的大型单层蛋糕。

Erik把他手中的那份递给了Charles，并在她又给了他一块时摇了摇头。她耸了耸肩继续分蛋糕。

“你不吃蛋糕吗？”Charles吃了一大口蛋糕上带着蓝色霜糖的花问。

“我不饿。”Erik说。他太过担心现在正被他抛在一旁的项目，实在是吃不下什么。

“这倒提醒我了。”Charles朝着蛋糕努了努嘴，“我想给你买个新的台式搅拌机。你现在用的那个看上去有点不太好了。你觉得呢？”

“我挺喜欢现在这个的。”Erik说。他的上司刚刚走进房间，脸上挂着个假笑。她和他一样压力大得很，至少不会亚于他。

“看，这多有趣啊。”她说，“可既然我们都是顶尖的多面手，你们觉得在为Lucas庆生的同时进行小组活动，建立下小组凝聚力和组员团结怎么样？”

“当然。”大家说，欢庆的态度稍纵即逝。Marsha对于除了工作以外的任何事都不关心的能力是Erik为何要留在这家公司这么久的原因之一。他们的合作十分顺利，因为他们都不说废话并且专注于眼前的任务。

“好了。”她说着拒绝了Betsy给她的那块黄色的蛋糕，“我最近正好在杂志上看到这个。我们试试看：叫人结（human knot）。大家都吃完了以后，到那边的空地去。”她指了指那个他们一直开着的会议室里的某块地方：“我们要围成圈开始。”

她离开去与首席财务官交谈，大家则趁此把蛋糕都吃完。

“听起来很有趣，不是吗？”Charles抬起头看着Erik问。他的嘴上装饰着一抹蓝色。

“你嘴上沾了霜糖。”Erik小声说。他抬起手小心的用拇指擦掉了Charles殷红下唇旁的霜糖，然后看也没看地抹在了Charles的餐巾纸上，与此同时Charles望着他微笑着，所以他们现在正盯着对方看。

“我觉得 _蛋糕_ 太甜了。”Tessa在Betsy发出干呕的声音时说。

“走吧。”Erik叹了口气，跟着一群人走了过去，“让我们把这事儿搞定。”

他们围成了一个圈，Marsha让他们伸出手，并且用右手抓住对面某个人的手，然后再用左手抓住另外一个人的手。Marsha确保了每个人都握着两个不同的人的手，然后离开房间去接了电话。如果Erik早知道规则的话，他就应该让Charles站到他对面而不是在他旁边，这样他就可以握着他的手了。而现在他抓着的是Mortimer黏糊糊的手和St. John干热的手。高兴点。看着明显乐在其中的Charles是唯一能阻止他悄悄溜走然后回到自己办公桌的事情。

他们应该在不松手的情况下把自己从这个结里解出来。

“该死的，St. John，别再掉链子了！”Betsy在他们不得不再来一次时厉声地说，“如果你再把我的手松开，我就把你的头踩进去。”

“这个游戏的确是个能使大家团结一心的方法。”Charles欢快地说。

“开玩笑吧，不过这次我支持Betsy。”Frederick说，“通常我都受不了她的。”

“如果我手有空的话我都想给你竖个大拇指了。”她说着跨过了Lucas的手臂。

“当心点，Charles。”Erik说。他担心现在他的这个姿势会拉伤肌肉，他的一条胳膊完全拉伸着，另一条胳膊绕过胸口和肩膀，撑着使大块头Frederick能通过St. John。

“你能在不伤到自己的情况下再往后一点吗，Charles？”Angel问，她正试着跨进St. John和Betsy之间。

“我觉得可以。”他说着向后弯曲了些，“我柔韧性真的挺好的。”

“真不敢相信他刚才说了这句话。”Betsy在Erik旁边小声说，后者沉默着赞同了她，因为揣测的眼神正朝他投来。

他基本上就是站着不动，让同事们思考怎么绕开他，只有在没办法时他才会移动。而相比之下Charles则全身心地投入在游戏里，时不时给他人提建议，并且到处扭来扭去想要解开大家组成的结。

Erik观察着，看到他一只手臂在胸前并后退了一步，试着让Angelo脱身，而Randall则跪了下来好让Tessa跨过他。因为没有注意到这点，所以Charles撞到了Randall然后一下失去了平衡，开始向后倾倒，摇摇欲坠。

“啊！”他惊讶地叫道。因为Erik松开了St. John和Mortimer的手，然后猛地冲到了Betsy周围接住了他。

Charles在后仰的过程中松开了他自己搭档的手然后环住了Erik的双肩，所以他们停下来的时候，看上去就像是Erik和他完成了一个优雅的舞蹈动作，亦或是一个热吻的序曲。

“你没事吧？”他把他扶了起来，让Charles重新站直。

“因为你我才没事。”Charles戏谑地眨着眼，收紧了他的手臂，“我的英雄。”

“好吧，就算我们要再重来一次我也一点火都发不出来了，因为这真的是太他妈浪漫了。”Betsy说。

他们的观众席里爆发出了零星的掌声。Erik后退了一步，怒视着他们所有人。

“我不确定在看到之前那一幕后我还会不会怕你了。”St. John评价道，“谢谢你，Charles。”

“喔，相信我，他还是蛮可怕的。”Charles由衷地说，但看上去似乎没人买账。

他们终于完成了这愚蠢的活动，而Charles则带着一块剩下的蛋糕回家了。

总的来说，Erik还是很高兴他能来，因为在Charles走之前他很无奈地告诉他，今晚自己可能要很晚才能回来。

八点一刻的时候，Marsha拨通了他的分机，让他来自己的办公室。她语气生硬，所以在坐在她桌前的时候，他就已经大概知道自己要面对什么了。

“这是我第一次对你的工作感到失望，Erik。”她说着用自己键盘旁边还剩一半咖啡的咖啡壶为自己重新倒了一杯咖啡，“别误会，我很高兴你找出了错误并且能足够快地在我们截止前重新计算好，但是客户的确已经看到了……而且Spencer不是傻子。他发现如果我们按照你一开始上交的东西进行建筑的话，我们将要面对的是数以月计的工期拖延，或者更严重，一栋不稳定的建筑。”

“你说的这一切我都已经告诉过自己了。”他开口，可她接着说了句，“啊，我想也是。”所以他闭上了嘴。

她接着这个话题又说了几句，这从来都不是无情与发泄，她就是把现状完全告诉了他。明显她压力很大，也很失落，就像一个拥有着得奖赛马，却失足跌落的驯马师。

“这不会出现在你的工作表现报告上，Erik。”她说，“我们也不需要再谈论这件事了。你是我手下最好的工程师，很抱歉发生了这种事。”

“我也是。”他回答，然后起身离开。

他到家的时候听见Charles正在书房里自言自语，他的声音因为被重重被关上的门而停了下来。

“你回来啦！”Charles从书房里高兴地急匆匆跑了出来。

“那是什么？”Erik注意到厨房柜台上有一个特大号的塑料袋。

“那是个礼物！”Charles说着拽着他的手臂把他拉进了厨房。他戏剧化地拉下了塑料袋，就像一个魔术师的助手正在进行凭空消失的表演。

那是一个新的，艺术品级别的台式搅拌机，还附加一个食物粉碎机。肯定花了几百美元。

“Charles，我说了 _我不想要这个_ 。”Erik恼怒地回答，“退回去。”

Charles完全没料到他会是这种反应。

“但这比你以前用的那个好太多了！”他说着打开了盒子，读起了搅拌机的功能列表，“听着，它有多重搅拌模式，能覆盖整个容器。”

“我不在乎。”Erik走向餐具存放处找起了他的搅拌机，原来它在的那个地方现在变得空空荡荡的。

“它在哪儿？”他声音低沉地问。

Charles咬着唇，他发现Erik是真的生气了：“没了。”

“那找回来！”Erik的音量提高了好几个分贝，“那是我已过世的祖母的！她在我搬进我的第一间公寓时给我的。在哪里？”

Charles看上去倍受打击，他小声地说：“我扔了。”

Erik的手重重砸在了柜台上，吓得Charles跳了起来。

“你 _总是_ 做这种事。”他用手指着Charles对他大吼，“你对其他人表达心愿的话置若罔闻，你只做自己认为对他们最好的事情，丝毫不顾他们自己的想法！如果他们说的那些与你想象中他们应该做的，或是与你预期的事情发展不同时，你就会当做没听见！天，你真是他妈傲慢自大！”

“那很抱歉我做了那些目的是为你好的事情。”Charles开口，他的声音颤抖，眼角已经噙满了泪水，“很抱歉你觉得我无视了你的要求，但我做这一切想的都是要让你开心。”

“别把自己说得可怜兮兮的，Charles。”Erik嘲讽地哼了一声，“你搞这些只是因为想让 _自己_ 快乐。”

“当然了！”Charles吼了出来，“你，或者其他人，感到快乐的话，我也会很高兴！不好意思，我不像某些人一样是个没有感情的怪物！”

“一个 _怪物_ ，是吗？”Erik冷冷地说，“认真的吗，Charles？一个和 _你_ 结婚的怪物。”

“不是我 _要求_ 要和你结婚的，”Charles大声喊着，身侧握成拳头的双手微微颤抖，“而且如果我没记错的话，你自己也不是很感兴趣吧。”

“看来，听上去有个办法能解决这个问题，并使我们都满意。”Erik说，话一出口他才意识到自己前面说了什么。

Charles瞪着他，然后转过身跌跌撞撞地穿上鞋飞快地跑了出去。他狠狠地甩上了身后的门，门框随之一震。

 

Charles一路走到了Raven家门口，然后他才开始回想起整场争吵。

他已经发过短信了，并且简明的阐述了重点，所以她大概知道自己会面对什么了，但她还是被眼前Charles的模样吓了一跳。

“上帝啊，Charles，很糟糕吗？”她说着打开了门让他进来。

“我不知道他什么毛病。”Charles愤怒地说，“我到底做错什么了？想给他买点能让他生活更容易的东西，给他些我以为他会喜欢的东西吗？”

他一直说着，一味地抱怨着Erik有多刻薄。他看得出Raven并没有注意力完全集中地听他讲 - 他告诉了她关于Erik祖母的搅拌机的事情，天晓得她每周都要说他傲慢一遍 - 但她装作听得很认真，并且在他停下来喘口气的时候安慰他。

他的手机因为收到短信响了一下。

_你特么还把吃完蛋糕剩下的的空盘子留在桌上_ _了。_

_滚你妈的_ _，_ Charles双手颤抖着打下了这几个字。他把手机关机并且狠狠地丢在了地上，用力到手机还跳了几下。然后他把脸埋进双手啜泣了起来，他上一次这么哭还是在小时候了。

“我的妈呀，Charles，冷静点。”Raven慌张地说。她握着他的肩膀，把他扶到了她的小沙发上。

他根本冷静不下来。Erik想和他离婚。他自己说的。他没有给Erik快乐，说不定还给他带去了痛苦。他是如此独立自主，如此骄傲的一个人，Charles却在他身边对他指手画脚，还出现在他公司里让他在同事们面前难堪。

他哭得更凶了。

“天哪，Charles，我从来没见过你这个样子。”Raven的声音听上去不知所措，甚至有些惶恐。她把他搂在怀里轻轻地摇着，直到他终于哭得完全没有力气。她帮助他在沙发上躺了下来，然后为他盖上了毯子。

因为她明天还要和别人见面确认她的自由职业，所以她先去睡了，可Charles在沙发上辗转反侧难以入眠。他今年没有接任何夏学期课程，而是和Hank一起做了几个研究项目，所以他早晨无处可去。在他失眠了整夜之后他很感激这个事实，因为小沙发实在不太舒服，而他又少了Erik温暖，结实而舒适的怀抱。

自从上次他们吵架之后，这是第一夜他和Erik分开睡的日子，他意识到。他平躺在沙发上，一只手臂弯曲这放在头上方，盯着天花板发呆。这真的太寂寞了。他恨自己那在与Erik离婚以后又要一人独眠的想法。这让他的泪水再一次喷涌而出。他尽可能地安静地哭着，尽量不要吵醒Raven。他从浴室里把她的纸巾盒拿出来然后放到了沙发上。他几乎是无声地擦着眼泪，用一张又一张的餐巾纸擤着鼻涕。

终于他迷迷糊糊地进入了浅睡。这次睡眠肯定比感受到的要深一些，因为他醒的时候早上已经快过了，而Raven也走了。

她给他留了一幅美丽的速写铅笔画，上面是一朵盛开的玫瑰，旁边写着“振作起来，我永远爱你”还画了一颗小爱心。

这让他微笑了起来，另一种带着不同情绪的眼泪在他眼中闪现。他从灵魂深处叹了口气。

他丢掉了那一堆被哭湿的，皱成一团被丢在沙发旁边地上的餐巾纸团，然后快速冲了个澡。最后他重新穿上了那套同样的衣服。

因为哭了太久，他有点脱水了，所以他看着Raven住的公寓外的街景喝下了满满两杯水。他的双眼又肿又痛，所以他拿了块布，在上面放上了冰块，然后重新躺回了沙发上，把布盖在眼睛上消肿。

他回忆了一遍Erik那天晚上工作完回家之后他做的事情。他会成熟地对待每一件事。他说他理解，并且不会再干涉Erik的生活和计划。Erik想要什么他都同意。他一直忍着泪水，不想让这天在哭泣中度过。

一个小时后，他起身将自己的手机和Raven的画揣进口袋，然后踏上了回家的路。

他心累地打开了Erik装上的门栓，然后是门锁，接着他推开了门。

发型一团糟，身上穿着昨天皱巴巴衣服的Erik，从沙发扶手上咻的一下站了起来。

“你怎么没去上班？”Charles惊讶地问，门在他身后关上，发出了沉闷的响声。他在客厅里走到一半停了下来。

“我请了一天假。”Erik说，他用几步走完了他们之间最后的距离，眼神里有着一丝恐惧，“你不接电话，也不回我短信。除非我们谈过了，不然我不能接受就这么离开你。”

他伸出手摸上了Charles的眼角，那里大概看上去很糟糕吧，充满血丝还肿肿的。他的表情因此变得痛苦了起来。

“Charles，我真的，真的很抱歉。”他的手慢慢滑了下来，包裹住了他的脸颊，“我不是故意说那些的。”

“不，你是。”Charles的眼泪又聚了起来，“并且你说的都是对的。我是很傲慢自大。我不听别人的意见。”

“你只是做那些你觉得能让别人快乐的事。”Erik说，他伸出另一只手搁在了Charles的脸上，“天哪，Charles，你真的太慷慨仁慈。你是我认识的最无私的人了。”

“我只是想让你快-快乐。”他啜泣了起来，最终他还是输掉了这场与眼泪抗衡的战役。他将手臂环上了Erik的脖子。“真的很抱歉我说你是个没有感情的怪物。你不是，Erik，你不是的。对于你祖母搅拌机的事我也很抱歉。求你别和我离婚。你让我改什么我就改什么。求你，Erik。”

Erik激烈地吻上了他。

“我永远都不会放你走的。”他低声咆哮着说，“永不，绝不。真的很对不起我之前冲你大吼大叫。真的很对不起我伤害了你。你不在的这过去的十四个小时我都痛苦地要发疯了。”

“我在Raven家。”Charles说。他把脸埋进了Erik的手中，放松地闭上了双眼。Erik没有想要和他离婚。

“我知道。”Erik说，“或至少，我是这么认为的。”

Charles对他眨了眨眼：“既然你知道，并且你想和我谈谈，那你干嘛不过来？”

“然后呢？”Erik苦笑了一下，“把你拽回来？逼你听我的？把你锁起来直到你这么做？绝不，Charles。回到我身边永远将是你自己一个人的决定。”

Charles激烈地吻着他，从口中流出的呜咽声被堵在了Erik的嘴里。Erik用力地回吻他，他们的牙齿都磕到了一起。

他将Charles的上衣从裤子里拉扯出来。他们的吻没有中断过，他解开了Charles的裤子纽扣，然后一把拉下了拉链。

“脱了。”他抵着Charles的唇说。他咬着Charles的下唇，在后退一些的时候轻轻拽了一下。

Charles的心跳得厉害，老二硬得发疼，他迫不及待地三两下脱掉了裤子和内裤，然后把袜子也扯了下来，因为他觉得不穿裤子却穿着袜子站在那儿真的挺傻的。Erik走进了厨房，不到三秒的时间里他就再次出现，手里拿着一瓶橄榄油。

他对Charles步步紧逼，直到他的背撞上了墙壁。他倾身尖锐地咬上了Charles脖子下方的皮肤，这使Charles惊呼一声并且抓住了他的腰。

“Erik，”他低语着，双眼意乱情迷地闭了起来。在一晚的焦虑与不确信之后，这感觉真是太好了。“标记我。让我完全属于你。”

Erik因为这句话大声吼了一下，他的牙齿更深地嵌进了Charles的皮肤。他开始吮吸，每一次动作都像是配合着Charles阴茎跳动的节奏。他仰起的头砰地一声撞在了墙上，而他未着寸缕的下半身则隔着裤子研磨着Erik的勃起。

很长一段令人陶醉的时间过后，Erik抬起了头。他抓着Charles的一条大腿，把它抬得不能再高，膝盖几乎要够到他的肩膀。Charles让墙承受了自己几乎所有的重量，他松开了Erik的身躯，伸手抓住自己的膝盖，使它保持在那个高度，Erik则趁此准备好了自己的手指。

他的嘴又回到了Charles的喉咙，这次是另一边，他用牙齿深深地咬住肌腱，同时用一只手指在Charles的后穴入口摩擦，然后伸了进去。Charles再次惊呼出声，同时配合着他手指的动作。

“对，没错，”他断断续续地说，“Erik，快点。我要你进来。”

Erik抵着Charles的脖子发出了粗重的喘息，他听从了要求，手指在后穴里转了几下，然后就抽出加入了第二根。他交叉着手指进进出出地扩张着，同时嘴从Charles的脖颈一路咬上了的他的下巴和耳垂。他啃咬着Charles的下巴加入了第三根手指。他猛烈地一遍又一遍亲吻着Charles，同时用自己的手指操着他。

“够了。”一会儿Charles就渴望地喘着气说，“我准备好了。Erik，Erik。”

Erik三两下扯掉皮带丢在了地上，搭扣掉落发出了丁零当啷的声音。他很快掏出了自己硕大的性器，用橄榄油润滑了一下，然后盖上瓶盖丢在一旁。他把手在裤子上擦了擦，顺便在脱裤子的时候把瓶子踹远了点。现在他的腰部以下也一丝不挂了。他抵着墙把Charles举高，这样他就可以因为重力而重重地滑下坐在他硬挺的，充满罪恶的，发亮的性器上。

他们在几周前达成了停止使用安全套的共识。Charles在感受到Erik炙热的性器愉悦地一寸寸劈开并且进入自己时发出了呜呜的声音。很快他就被完全地填满了，他的双膝在Erik的前臂上，背靠着墙，在他的怀抱中稳稳当当。

他把手挂在Erik肩上，在手腕处交叉，然后毫无技巧地吻了他那张正喘着气地嘴。他只希望能离他再近一些，无论怎样。

短短的停顿像是一辈子这么长，Erik终于开始动了起来。很快他就变成了狠狠地操着，他把Charles钉在墙上，这样他就不会上下起伏，而是只感受到拍打着他臀肉的节奏，还有被刺激着的前列腺。快感使他有些哭出声，他用双手把Erik穿着的上衣向上撩，然后在他的背上不停上下抓挠着，在自己丈夫的身上留下自己的标记。

“Charles，”Erik声音沙哑地喊道，他的双手撑在Charles两侧的墙上，“天，我爱你。”

“我爱你，Erik。”Charles呻吟着，“我真的，真的很爱你。”

Erik又向他靠近了些，不顾一切疯狂地吻着他，同时也没有忘记保持身下的节奏。他在高潮时又一次咬住了Charles的脖子。Charles将一只手伸到他们中间撸动着自己，因为Erik将爱液射在自己体内的感受而呻吟着。

他也到了，他靠在身后的墙上，然后脱力地跌入了Erik坚定地怀抱。

他们两个前一夜都没有睡好，所以他们脱光洗了个澡，然后在六月下午的暖阳里十指紧扣，面对面躺在一条被单下。Erik把自己在工作上发生的一切都告诉了Charles，而Charles则同情地听着。

“我真的很遗憾，亲爱的。”他在Erik说完后开口，将他的刘海向后拨了一下，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我也不知道。”Erik说。Charles知道他说的是实话；他也不清楚自己为什么还是有一些事情要瞒着Charles。

看来还要再接再厉，Charles想，他挪了挪自己的脑袋，温柔地吻了吻Erik。

“Erik，”他犹豫地开口问，“我是不是让你难堪了，昨天？因为我擅自到你的办公室去还不肯离开？”

Erik眨了眨眼，看上去十分意外。

“不。”他说，“当然没有。你是那天发生的最好的事了。你想什么时候来就什么时候来。”

“可你只是……一直板着个脸。”Charles并没有完全被说服。

“那是因为在一群智障面前必须要尽量面无表情。”Erik说，似乎因为这个想法他的冷漠脸就已经准备好了。

Charles终于松了口气，他笑着再次吻了他，然后抬起一只手轻抚着他的脸颊。

他往Erik那儿又蹭了蹭，直到他们的额头抵在了一起，下面使他们交缠着的十指。

“总的来说，我觉得我们的婚姻生活过得还不错。”他睡眼朦胧地说，然后渐渐陷入了午后的休眠。


End file.
